The present invention relates to power strips and, more particularly, to power strips of a modular nature, whereby electrical power may be provided for various types of electrical devices and/or connections, including but not limited to power supply cords, incoming telephone lines, cable TV protection using coaxial connections, local area networks (LAN""s), and wide area networks (WAN""s).
More particularly, the present invention relates to power strips having multiple modules, and surge protection capability. In modern homes and offices, it is convenient to use a single power strip for multiple electrical appliances or electrical lines. Unfortunately, in the typical office or home, because such appliances and electrical lines are located by necessity or choice at different locations remote from other such appliances or lines, it often becomes necessary to employ more than one power strip in a single room, or use one or more extension cords running from the various appliances to a single power strip. When multiple power strips are used or electrical extension is required, the presence of the additional power strips and/or extension cords often contributes to an unsightly appearance and may result in a safety hazard if not carefully placed so as to avoid pedestrian traffic and the like.
In addition, electrical lines, such as AC power lines, telephone lines, data lines and coaxial cable lines are subject to accidental power surges. These power surges are a condition wherein an abnormally high current and/or voltage is transmitted over the electrical line. Power surges can be caused by lightning or short circuits. The surge can cause permanent damage to devices connected to the electrical line.
Therefore, surge protectors have been developed to detect surges and to block the surge before it reaches devices on the electrical line. Generally, surge protectors are divided into two different types: primary and secondary.
Primary surge protectors are generally located where electrical lines enter a building and are designed with a relatively large xe2x80x9csurge capacityxe2x80x9d so that they can protect against relatively large surges. Secondary surge protectors, on the other hand, are generally located on the inside of a building. It is common to place a secondary surge protector on an AC power line between a wall outlet and a computer, or other electrical appliance. In addition, primary and secondary surge protectors are further divided into surge protectors for each type of electrical line. The various types of electrical lines have different constructions, different kinds of interfacing hardware and are subject to different types of surges. Furthermore, the various types of electrical lines typically follow different paths within a building. For instance, telephone lines run to telephone jacks, while AC power lines run to power outlets.
The present invention is directed to power strips which can be employed at remote locations while avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks including unsightly appearances and safety hazards, and which can provide secondary surge protection to appliances and the like to which they are electrically connected.
The scope of the present invention is defined solely by the appended claims, and is not affected to any degree by the statements within this summary.
Briefly stated, a first modular power strip embodying features of the present invention includes (a) a first unit comprising a connecting member and an electrical outlet, wherein the first unit is electrically connected to a plug; and (b) a second unit electrically connected to the first unit, the second unit comprising an electrical outlet and a complementary connecting member that is complementary to the connecting member of the first unit, wherein the second unit is removably attached to the first unit by cooperation of the connecting member of the first unit and the complementary connecting member of the second unit. The connecting member is preferably selected from the group consisting of a tongue, a groove, a stud, a socket, a magnet, a hook, a loop, an adhesive, a VELCRO hook fabric fastener, a VELCRO loop fabric fastener, a screw, a screwhole, and combinations thereof.
A second modular power strip embodying features of the present invention includes (a) a first unit comprising an electrical outlet, and means for connecting, wherein the first unit is electrically connected to a plug; and (b) a second unit electrically connected to the first unit, the second unit comprising an electrical outlet and means for receiving, wherein the second unit is removably attached to the first unit by cooperation of the connecting means of the first unit and the receiving means of the second unit.
A third modular power strip embodying features of the present invention includes (a) a first unit comprising a connecting member selected from the group consisting of a tongue, a groove, a stud, a socket, a magnet, a hook, a loop, an adhesive, a VELCRO hook fabric fastener, a VELCRO loop fabric fastener, a screw, a screwhole, and combinations thereof, and an electrical outlet, wherein the first unit is electrically connected to a plug; (b) a second unit electrically connected to the first unit, the second unit comprising an electrical outlet and a complementary connecting member that is complementary to the connecting member of the first unit, wherein the second unit is removably attached to the first unit by cooperation of the connecting member of the first unit and the complementary connecting member of the second unit; and (c) a surge protector electrically coupled to the plug.
A fourth modular power strip embodying features of the present invention includes (a) a first unit comprising an electrical outlet, and means for connecting, wherein the first unit is electrically connected to a plug; (b) a second unit electrically connected to the first unit, the second unit comprising an electrical outlet and means for receiving, wherein the second unit is removably attached to the first unit by cooperation of the connecting means of the first unit and the receiving means of the second unit; and (c) a surge protector electrically coupled to the plug.
The presently preferred embodiments described herein may fulfill one or more objects, which can include but are but not limited to: providing a power strip having multiple modules; providing a power strip having multiple modules that can be placed at different locations to accommodate numerous and various electrical appliances and electrical lines; providing a power strip having multiple modules in which the multiple modules are electrically connected (e.g., by a cord) to accommodate variable distances between remote appliances or electrical lines; and providing a modular power strip affording secondary surge protection, and having multiple modules capable of being placed at different locations to accommodate numerous and various electrical appliances and electrical lines.